Observations of a Pure Blood Debutant
by Terrible person
Summary: Narcissa regarde Draco, qui lui, regarde Hermione. Elle en tire bien des conclusions.


Disclaimers : L'histoire est de **rainsrabble**, et tout l'univers est à Miss Rowling ...

Blablabla : Nouveau OS, cette fois-ci traduit de l'anglais, sur mon couple préféré ^^ Bonne lecture ...

Observations of a Pure Blood Debutant

Elle était certaine que c'était une femme, qui dévorait son fils de l'intérieur. Révelant ses émotions et le faisant devenir brusque et sensible. Non pas que Lucius l'avait remarqué, ni quelqu'un d'autre, apparement. Son fils était un excellent acteur, ses répliques étaient subtiles et seulement quelqu'un de trés observateur et fin, aurait remarqué la lourde tension qui se cachait dérriere ses expressions nonchalantes. La rigidité dans ses épaules aurait, sur un autre garçon, eu un signe de nervosité. La moue tendue au coin de sa bouche même lorsqu'il portait son habituelle petit sourire satisfait, mais qui, à quelqu'un d'autre, aurait voulu signifier un garçon débrouillard. Son fils avait la bouche sérrée et chaques fois, elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas essayé de mordre quelqu'un.

Son fils avait toujours été sous beaucoup de pression. Beaucoup de ces choses là était à cause des ridicules normes de sa famille, ainsi que pour la plupart, dans les paroles lourdes d'espérances de son mari, Lucius Malfoy. Elle l'avait pratiquement détesté lorsqu'il lui avait dit : « Tu es un Malfoy, mon garçon ! Sois en fier. » Il était plus qu'un Malfoy, il était son fils. Et maintenant, une jeune fille venait s'ajouter au probléme. Par nature, Draco n'était pas souvent frustré, mais décidé, oui. Et elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, cette légére agitation. Sa seule préoccupation habituelle était normalement maussade. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était comme si la plus grande partie de sa précieuse attention était ailleurs. Ça devait être une femme.

La pièce était bondée de gens, un vrai nichoir pour les maladies et les microbes. Narcissa frissonna délicatement. Lucius était en face d'elle, debout au bout de leur table, regardant la foule d'un air supérieur. C'était sans doute de lui, que son fils avait hérité de son impressionant égo. Draco, lui, était légérement debout à l'écart de ses parents, discutant avec ses amis. Elle ne se soucia pas de Crabbe et Goyle, mais elle pouvait respecter le besoin de son fils à rester avec eux, à leur donner des conseils. Seigneur, ils n'auraient jamais fait plus de quinze jours sans la direction de Draco, à Poudlard.

Il avait d'autres amis, assez intelligent pour qu'il passe du temps avec. Blaise Zambini, qui lui aussi était debout à côté de lui, était intelligent et rusé. En dehors de l'exception de ces deux imbéciles, son fils s'était entouré de camarades de bonne famille. Oh et Pansy. C'était une fille assez agréable pour Narcissa, mais il lui maquait quelque chose de précis. Elle n'avait rien fait pour son fils puisqu'il n'y avait aucune attraction entre eux. Ainsi, Draco était aussi réservé et poli envers Pansy, qu'il était avec d'autre personne. Ce n'était pas elle, mais Narcissa était presque certaine que quelqu'un s'emparait lentement du coeur de son fils. Peut-être que si la dite jeune femme était ici, elle pourrait l'apercevoir.

SI elle étudiait à Poudlard, elle devrait certainement être là. Dumbledore avait organisé un splendide bal pour les étudiants, et leur famille, pour unir les différentes maisons, et ainsi rapprocher les éléves. Les Moldus savaient-ils qu'ils étaient détestés par certain, ici ? Elle observa les personnes présentes avec grand interêt lorsque quelque chose accrocha l'interêt de son fils. Elle l'aperçut concentrer son attention sur la porte et renifla avec dédain quand elle entendit Crabbe, qui parlait encore, n'ayant rien remarqué. Ce fut un groupe de trois personnes qui entra dans l'immense salle, une fille et ses parents.

Son fils se raidit et chassa ses amis d'un vague mouvement négligent de la main. lls obéirent immédiatement, bien sûr. Ses yeux ne quittérent pas cependant la jeune fille, alors que cette petite famille rejoignait les Weasley. Sa bouche se transforma immédiatement en une moue narquoise, mais les yeux de sa mére, moins dupe, lançérent un regard à cette fille, cette jeune femme, cette siréne.

Elle était stupéfiante, dans une tenue Moldu qui lui allait à merveille, tombant gracieusement jusqu'à ses pieds. Ses formes étaients nettes et fermes, avec toutes les courbes appropriés pour séduire. Son visage était délicat, intelligent, avec de larges yeux chocolats miroitant de bonheur à la vue de ses amis. Mais ce fut ses cheveux qui retenérent l'attention de Narcissa. C'était des boucles soyeuses, tombant gracieusement sur ses épaules, des boucles colorées, passant du chataîn à l'aubrun.

Elle dut sentir des yeux sur elle, puisqu'elle tourna sa tête, jetant un coups d'oeil dérriére son épaule. Ses yeux doux se concentrérent immédiatement sur Draco, larges et expressifs. Son ami lui parla deux fois sans même qu'elle réponde, puis elle se retourna enfin mais ne parla pas. Quand un des garçons Weasley glissa son bras autour de ses épaules frêles, dans une façon innoncente, le verre délicat que tenait Draco, se brisa sous la force de sa poigne.

Narcissa lui lança un regard de reproche alors qu'elle prenait sa baguette magique d'une main et celle de Draco, de l'autre. Elle l'ignora l'appel du directeur au silence et murmura des formules de guérison d'un ton doux. Elle essuya ensuite le sang avec son mouchoir de soie pure, décoré de l'emblême des Malfoy. Les deux Malfoy ignorérent le discours de Dumbledore, jusqu'à ce qu'il prononça une phrase qui fit sursauter son fils.

« Et maintenant, avant de commencer, je voudrais que nos Prefets en Chef partage une danse. Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy. »

Il y'eut une fraction de seconde où personne ne bougea, puis son fils retrouva son habituelle maîtrise de soi et ses yeux rencontrérent ceux de la jeune fille, à travers la piéce. Alors, Hermione était son nom et c'était la Prefete en Chef. Apparement, elle l'avait la bonne intelligence pour correspondre à sa beauté. Pas étonnant que son fils avait été enchanté.

Draco l'a rencontra au milieu de la piste de dance, la musique sonnant tout autour d'eux. Elle prit sa main sans hésitation et commença immédiatement la danse, comme si elle avait déja dansé plusieurs fois avec lui.

Avec un oeil non formé, c'était une danse ordinaire. Formel pour le monde sorcier, juste une valse élégante. Mais Narcissa avait vu plusieurs fois son fils danser avec d'autres femmes. Il avait été entraîné dans l'art dès son plus jeune âge, par tout les meilleurs professeurs. Il tenait généralement ses petites amies à une distance polie, dansant avec un raffinement qui en était presque froid. Au contraire des autres, il tenait cette fille à seulement quelques millimétres de son corps, la guidant impeccablement dans un mélange de pas élégants. Sa main reposait sur ses reins, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de la jeune fille.

Elle semblait fondre à son contact alors qu'il l'a faisait tourbillonné. Leurs mouvements étaient d'une syncronisation parfaite. Ses hanches se balançaient à temps avec la musique, créant une intimité subtile entre les deux corps. Les yeux de Narcissa se concentrérent sur la mère de la fille à travers la pièce, et elle ne fut pas étonné de trouver le visage de l'autre femme, perdue dans ses pensées, ses yeux rétrécis dans la contemplation. Non, elle n'était la seule à l'avoir vu.

« C'est honteux. » Siffla son mari, à côté d'elle, lui remettant un verre de vin qu'elle but avec délicatesse. « Laisser une Sang de Bourbe prendre le titre le plus prestigieux de Poudlard et ensuite déshonoré mon fils en dansant avec elle. Dumbledore est un vieux ... »

Sa voix froide s'estompa en la regardent fixement. Quand elle fut certaine d'avoir capté l'attention de Lucius, elle parla finalement, d'un ton qu'elle voulut froid et menaçant.

« Lucius, tu ne parleras plus jamais de ma future belle-fille de la même façon. M'as-tu compris ? »

Lucius ne put réponde. Narcissa crut même qu'il était mort.


End file.
